Kumajirou in Wonderland
by JCScannell
Summary: CROSSOVER: Kumajirou was enjoying her evening, when she lands in Wonderland, along with Canada and America! Thing get complicated as they try to get home, and Kumajirou gets closer to Peter White! Crossover: Hetalia/Alice in the Country of Heart. Rated T to be safe. Kumajirou X Peter White. Not a yaoi! Fluff is ensured!
1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Hey there!**

**So my sister and I were talking one day, about how Peter White looks hust like Canada, but acts just like America. Then, the idea for this fanfic popped in my head, and I had to write it. THere's quite a bit more to write, but here's the start!**

**It is a crossover, and I tried to label it as such. But for some reason, I couldn't find AitCoH anywhere.**

**PS. Obviously, I think Kumajirou is a girl, even though a lot of people probably disagree. But for the sake of the story, just roll with it. K?**

**I do not own Hetalia, or Alice in the Country of Hearts, or Brother Bear, yada yada yada... This applies to the entire duration of the story, and such.**

**Check out the hand drawn cover picture!**

**Onto the srory!**

* * *

_**1. Down the Rabbit Hole**_

* * *

"Miss Kumakichi!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canadia…"

This was a usual exchange between me and my master. He would forget my name, and I forget his. It probably looked really weird from the outside, but no one knew our secret.

In actuality, we know each other's names. We just pretend to forget. It's sort of an unspoken game. We don't talk about it, but we're always smiling on the inside. Because my master goes unnoticed, we have to entertain ourselves somehow during world meetings. It's just something that had developed.

Right now, Canada had found me in his room, drinking from his secret stash of maple syrup. Why does he hide extra bottles in his closet? I don't know. . .

Canada sighed. "Kumajirou." He started. Of course, we just use our real names at home. "Why are you drinking maple syrup?"

"The real question," I started. "Is why do you have a stash of maple syrup?"

He thought about that one for a moment. "In case I run out?" He gave as a lame excuse. "But that's beside the point. Answer my question, Kumajirou.

I put the bottle down and walked over to him. "Because I was hungry." I answered raising my paws. "Feed me." Canada sighed again as he handed me a cookie. I took it carefully between my paws, and started nibbling on it. He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. He sat me down on the table, fixing the red ribbon tied around my neck, then walked to the stove.

"What do you want?" He asked me.

"What do you think, wise guy?" I asked in return.

"Pancakes?" I nodded. He went to start preparing my dinner. "The reason I was looking for you," He started. "Was because I wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie."

"What movie?" I asked.

He gave me a coy smile. "Brother Bear."

I nearly dropped my cookie. "Yay!" I shouted, nearly jumping in my chair.

Canada chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course, dummy!" I loved Brother Bear. It was one of my favorite movies.

A few minutes later, my pancakes were done, and I was sitting on the couch, my plate in front of me. Canada set up the movie, then sat down next to me. He had made a plate of pancakes for himself. We finished eating in a few minutes, then sat the plates aside. He pulled me onto his lap, hugging me over my shoulders.

We watched the movie, Canada covering my eyes when the mother bear was killed. I groaned internally when he did that, but I let him. Once his hand was removed, we were both singing along to the transformation song.

It was a bit strange, watching Kenai turn into a bear. "Hey, Canada?" I asked. "What's it like to be human?"

"What?" He asked distractedly. "I don't know. What's it like being a bear?"

"I don't know." Of course, we aren't a normal human or bear. He's a country, so he's basically immortal. And being that I'm his companion, so am I. And it hurts to try and remember how long we've been together. I snuggled closer to his chest.

Because we were home, he was in casual wear. He wore jeans and an overlarge hoodie over his long sleeve T-shirt. The hoodie, of course, was red with his signature maple leaf on the front.

We continued to watch the movie. Once in a while, I would feel Canada stroke my head behind my ears, or toy with the ribbon around my neck. We were singing along to Koda's traveling song, when we were interrupted by a certain American.

"DUDE!" America yelled as he burst through the door. It was locked… "Canadia! Bro! You gotta' help me!"

Canada stood up, still holding onto me. "America?" He asked his twin. "What's wrong?"

"No time to explain!" America shouted. Wait, he always shouted. "Just follow me!" He grabbed Canada's hand and dragged him out the door before he could give a response. Canada never went anywhere without me, so I just settled for the ride.

"America!" Canada shouted, trying to get his brother's attention. "What's going on?" Even shouting, he wasn't very loud. At all. However, he was noticed by his brother. Not something that happened often.

America stopped in his tracks, turning around. He placed his hands on Canada's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Dude!" He started. "I like, saw this rabbit! And now I have to find him!"

Canada looked over his glasses at the loud nation. "And?" He asked."Why do you need to find the rabbit?"

"Well," America started. "The rabbit was white, and he had a vest, and glasses, and now I need to find him so that I can HEROICALLY go to a tea party!"

Canada sighed, closing his eyes. He lifted one of his hands from me, pinching the bridge of his nose. "America." He said evenly. "You've been hanging around dad too much." Canada was referring to England, the man who raised them. "And besides. It's dark out right now. I was just wanting to watch a movie with Kumajirou, then go to bed. And you want me to run around in the middle of the night, while it's freezing, to help you find a rabbit?"

"Exactly!" America exclaimed. Then his faced dropped. He removed his hands from Canada's shoulders, and turned slightly away. "But, I understand if you don't want to. I just wanted to hang out with you. But, if you don't want to…" He let his voice trail off.

Canada sighed. He seemed to be holding something in. He shook, until the words exploded from him. "ALRIGHT! Alright… I'll help you find the white rabbit…"

"ROCK ON!" America shouted, a sudden mood change taking place. He grabbed his twin's hand, and continued running. Canada had no trouble keeping up with him, but he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic. Not even close. We soon crossed the border to America's house, then made it to his front gate.

He had us running all over his yard, looking for the rabbit. He led us to a bush at the edge of his lawn.

"This is where he was last!" He said pointing. "Now I think we can find him if we hire an entire pack of bloodhounds to track him! Either that, or we can have Tony use his alien equipment doohickey to look for him. Let's go!"

"Yes, we could," Canada said slowly. "Or, we could just use Kumajirou. She is a tracker."

"Alright!" America exclaimed. "Free labor! I'm all about that! Get to work!"

Canada sighed, but put me on the ground. I gave him a questioning look, and he gave me a reassuring nod in return. I sighed as I put my nose to the ground. I walked over to the spot where America was pointing, and started sniffing around. I eventually picked up the nutty scent of a forest animal. But it also smelled strangely sweet and spicy at the same time.

Once I had found my trail, I followed it, the North American twins following close behind. The trail went all over the yard, around every corner, and making random turns. Then, the trail suddenly got stronger, signaling that I was getting close. My animal instincts started taking over. I picked up the pace, a low growl building in my throat. The twins had fallen behind. I finally found what I was looking for.

Yep. A rabbit. A white rabbit. A white rabbit with a vest and glasses.

The rabbit was turned away from me, not paying attention. I slowed down and positioned myself to a prowling position. Then, I jumped. I knocked the rabbit down, standing on his back. My growl was back, and much louder. I was getting ready to aim for his throat, but I was suddenly lifted in the air.

I struggled, but was turned around to see that Canada was holding me at arm's length. He was looking at me over his glasses. "Kumajirou," He said slowly. "We eat pancakes, not rabbits. Even if it did come from a fairy tale."

I sighed, and turned my head to look over where the rabbit was. America had caught the creature, squeezing it tightly. Now that I looked, the rabbit appeared to be almost as big as me. I looked back at Canada. "Okay…" I mumbled. He stared at me for another moment, then turned me around so that I was facing away from him. He pulled me close and held onto me. We could hear America talking.

"Dude, so, I like totally want to go to Wonderland and have a tea party and heroically save everyone from the queen!" He was yelling. "You have to take me! Like, right now!"

The rabbit struggled for a bit. Eventually, a voice came from the creature. "Now why would I do that?" It said. We all stopped, staring at the rabbit. "You're loud, he's unattractive, and he tried to eat me." He gestured from America, to Canada, then to me as he said this.

I felt myself growl again. "I'm a girl, stupid head!" I yelled. "And since when can rabbits talk?"

"What are you talking about?" The rabbit asked. "Rabbits don't talk here? How boring. I want to go home. Put me down."

"Only if you take me with you!" America demanded.

"Fine then," The rabbit replied. "But only if you put me down!"

"Okay!" America very nearly dropped the rabbit.

"Catch me if you can!" The rabbit yelled. He took off through the woods, laughing all the way.

"Hey!" America yelled. "Wait up!" He started running after the rabbit, crashing through the trees.

"America!" Canada shouted. He took after his brother, with me in his arms. Canada was mostly following America by listening for his laughter.

All of a sudden, we didn't hear America's laughing anymore. It was deadly quiet.

"America?" Canada asked quietly, slowing to a walk.

"Where did he go?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Kumajirou." He replied. "I don't know…" He continued to walk for a moment, before the world gave way.

"AAAAHH!" We both screamed as we fell down, down, down. Where we were going, I had no idea. Canada tightened his grip on me as we flipped through the air.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

I woke up slowly, leaving my eyes closed. I had a headache. A really bad headache. I tried to feel where I was. I was lying over something soft. Whatever I was on, started to move. I opened my eyes, seeing that I was on top of Canada. I looked around, seeing America about five feet away.

"Kumajirou?" heard a quiet voice ask. I smiled, looking back to Canada. His eyes were still closed.

"Who are you?" I asked. A smile pulled at the edge of his mouth. He started opening his eyes.

"I'm Canada-AAAHHHH!" His sentence was cut off with a scream. His own scream, to be exact. He tried to push me off of him.

"Canada?" I asked. "Why are you screaming?" I was ready to start growling at whoever was hurting my master, when I heard America screaming.

"GAAH!" He yelled. "Naked chick! Canadia! Why is there a naked chick on you!?"

Now I was confused. I didn't see any other girls anywhere. "Canada?" I asked again. "What's going on? Why are you both being weird?"

Canada looked at me. "Kumajirou?" He asked. "Is that you?"

I cocked my head. "Yeah." I said. "Who else would it be, dummy?"

He put his face in his hands. "Look at yourself." He mumbled.

I was confused, but did as I was told. I looked down, unfamiliar with what I saw. Instead of my usual white fur, all I saw was skin. Pale pink skin. I held out my paws, only to discover that I now had hands.

I inspected the rest of myself, all of it looking different from what I'm used to. I started to put the pieces together.

"Canada?" I asked. "Does this mean I'm…"

Canada simply nodded, still covering his face, as was America.

I felt a smile grow on my face. "I'M HUMAN!"

* * *

**AN:**

**Haha! What a tweeeest!**

**Anyways. What do you guys think? I'll write more, and post it weekly.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Into The Woods

**_2. Into the Woods_**

* * *

"I'M HUMAN!" I jumped up and raised my fists in the air as I said this. I looked down when I heard a zipping sound. Canada was taking off his hoodie, keeping his eyes close. "Canada?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Put it on." He said holding the hoodie out to me, his eyes closed, a bright blush on his face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because," Canada replied, blushing deeper. "You're naked."

"Really?" I looked down at myself. Yep! I'm naked! Weird. The only thing I was wearing was the red ribbon around my neck. I took the hoodie and put it on, somehow managing to zip it. My body was a bit small, so the hoodie reached halfway down my thighs. "Okay, I'm covered." I said.

Canada and America both sighed in relief as they uncovered their faces. They stood up, looking around themselves. We seemed to be in a small clearing in the middle of a forest.

All of a sudden, there was a rustling sound behind us. We all turned around, and saw a young man. He was decently tall with shaggy white hair, red eyes, wearing an eccentric suit and glasses. What stood out though, was the pair of rabbit ears on top of his head.

"You actually made it?" He asked. "Great, now I have to deal with you. And you're not nearly as cute as Alice. Oh! She's cute though! Not as much as Alice, but still." He nodded to me as he said this. I gave a low growl when he did.

"What's that supposed to mean, Stupid head?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Are you that polar bear? Interesting. Guess you are a girl."

I cocked my head. "How did you know?" I asked.

"Your voice." He said. "That, and you still have fuzzy little ears." I reached up to touch my head. Sure enough, I had soft, round ears on top of my head. "If I had to guess," He continued. "You probably still have a tail, too."

I put my hand to where my tail would be. Yep! There it is!

"Although," He continued. I'm surprised to see that you're blond. Being that your fur was white." I touched my hair, pulling it to the side so that I could see it. It was a light blond, with loose waves, and reached halfway down my back(Imagine Fem!Canada. The official version).

I looked at him. "Who are you?" I asked.

He gave a dramatic bow from the waist. "Peter White." He said. "Prime Minister of the Castle of Hearts, and rabbit extraordinaire."

"Rabbit?" I asked confused.

"Prime Minister?" Canada asked as his face dropped a bit. Canada's boss was the Prime Minister. Meaning that this guy was higher ranked than him.

"Yes." Peter said straightening up. "Speaking of which, I have to go. I'm needed at the castle. Goodbye!" With that, he turned on his heels and started walking away.

"Hey!" America called out. "You can't leave us alone, dude!"

Peter stopped and turned around. "Fine then," He said with a wave of his hand. "I suppose you want to come with me?"

"Heck yeah!" America exclaimed. "I totally want to go to the castle! Rock on!" Just then, a wind blew from behind us, blowing all of my hair into my face.

I growled lightly as I tried and failed to keep the yellow mass out of my way. "How are you supposed to handle this stuff?" I asked frustrated.

"Here," Canada said with a light sigh. "Let me help." He walked over to me, taking the red ribbon that was still around my neck. He untied it and took it in his hands. He went behind me and started manipulating my hair. He pulled it all back and tied it off with the ribbon. "There," He said as he stepped back from his work. "That should hold."

I put a hand to the ponytail. Satisfied, I turned and gave my master a hug around his waist. "Thanks, Canada!"

He giggled as he wrapped his arms around me. "Who are you?" He asked playfully.

"I'm Kumajirou." I answered smiling.

"Ah, that's right." He said as he put his cheek on top of my head.

Peter gave an annoyed huff from behind us. "You guys are annoying." He said. "Are you coming or not?"

Canada shot a slight glare at Peter. "Yes, we're coming." He said. As he said this, another gust of wind came, this time coming from behind Peter. As it blew towards me, I caught his scent. I recognized it immediately.

I growled as I turned away from Canada, and tackled Peter. "It's you!" I growled. "You're that stupid rabbit from earlier!"

Peter grinned from under me. "Duh." He said tauntingly. "Aren't you a little slow? Now, would you please get off of me?" With that, a gun suddenly materialized into his hand. He pointed to my head. I froze.

He was grinning like a madman, when he suddenly found himself with a fist in his face.

Canada was standing over us. He pulled me off of Peter, holding me close to him. He glared at Peter. "Stay. Away. From my polar bear." He said menacingly.

Peter laughed as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Sure," He said. "Whatever you say. Besides, she's an outsider. I wouldn't have killed her anyway."

"Then why did you have a gun to my head, dummy?" I asked.

He smiled childishly at me. "Because." He said simply. "I wanted to have some fun." I felt a chill go down my spine as he said this.

America stepped in then. "Alright," He said. "Let's stop with all the crazy faux-murder stuff already. Can we go now?" I raised my eyebrows as he said this. He actually used his serious tone.

Peter huffed again. "You guys are no fun." He said. "Whatever. Let's go." Again, he started walking off. We all began to follow him. But after a few minutes of walking through the woods, I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I hissed as I stopped, lifting my foot.

"Kuma?" Canada said as he stopped next to e. "What is it?"

"It's all these stupid rocks and sticks." I said. "They're hurting my feet. I don't know why though. It was always fine before…"

Canada slapped his forehead. "You're barefoot." He said. "You're human now, and you're barefoot. I'm sorry I didn't notice, Kuma."

"It's ok-"

"What?" I was interrupted by the stupid rabbit. "She's hurt? Oh well, we must leave her behind. Don't worry! You will be remembered!"

Canada shot a glare at the stupid rabbit. "We're not leaving her behind." He said. "I'll carry her."

"Fine." The stupid rabbit huffed. "Do what you must." He turned and started walking away again.

Canada sighed. "Come here, Kuma." He said. He bent down so that one of his arms was behind my shoulders, and the other was behind my knees. He carefully lifted me so that he was carrying me bridal style. He started walking, not slowed by the added wait. He is very strong. He _is_ a country after all. I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head against his shoulder.

We walked in silence for a while. America kept trying to start a conversation with the stupid rabbit, to no avail. I tuned them out, and watched the woods as we walked. I found myself distracted by random noises and scents. At least I still have my senses.

"Peter." I looked up to see that Canada addressed the stupid rabbit.

"What is it now?" The stupid rabbit asked.

"Why did Kuma turn into a human?" Canada asked. "She's never done that before. Why now?"

The stupid rabbit looked thoughtful as he walked. "Some of us are part animal in this world," He started. "A few of us can fully turn into animals, myself included. But the rule only applies to those with duties. So I can say that I have no idea why your polar bear turned into a human. Is she important somehow?" He peeked back at Canada as he asked the last question.

"She's important to me." Canada said. He then sighed. "Although, she is special. I rather not go into it now, but let's just say that she has special properties."

"Fine then," The stupid rabbit said. "Don't tell me. But you should know. You'll probably have to deal with the queen later."

"Dude!" America yelled. "You mean the Queen of Hearts? No way!"

"I do hope that you know how to act in front of a queen?" The stupid rabbit asked.

"Haha! You sound like dad." America said. "Yeah, I can be all proper and junk. I have to see the queen sometimes when I visit my dad."

"Really?" The stupid rabbit asked. "Why is that?"

"Oh," America said. "That's because my dad's boss is the queen of England. Kinda' boring if you ask me."

"Really?" He asked again. "What does your father do?"

America was about to start running his mouth, when Canada interrupted him. "Our father is a consultant to the queen." He said.

"Really? Hm…" The stupid rabbit trailed off.

"Speaking of the queen," America said turning towards Canada. "Where did you learn to do hair?"

Canada sighed. "That has nothing to do with the queen." He said. "But anyways. I _did_ live with my papa before I lived with you. He taught me how to do hair." Canada was referring to France, since he did raise him at first.

"Oh yeah," America said. "Girly dude. That would explain a lot."

Canada's jaw dropped. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." America said, then started whistling. Canada looked confused, but he just shook his head and kept walking. We walked for a few more minutes, then I got bored.

"Hey, Canadia." I said.

"Hm? What is it, Kumakichi?" Canada asked.

"What if the spirits turned me into a human?"

"What?"

"You know, like when Sitka turned Kenai into a bear? Maybe it did the opposite to me!"

Canada sighed. "That was just a movie. It was all made up."

"Oh."

"One more thing." Ugh. The stupid rabbit was talking again. "You'll probably be expected to change once we get to the castle."

"Why is that?" Canada asked.

"Because," The stupid rabbit replied. "There's a ball tonight."

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh snap!**

**Yep! I decided on a time frame! As you might have guessed, Kuma and co. arrive there just before the ball starts.**

**And yes, she will continue to think of Peter as "The Stupid Rabbit", until I say so. LOL**

**This is getting fun!**

**PS. While it gets a little fluffy between Canada and Kuma, I'm not shipping them. It'll be more like a family relationship. I just wanted to attempt some cute fluff there.**

**Review if you please!**


	3. Destination: Reached

**Yes... I'm an awful person... **

**I'm sorry! I've had really bad writer's block for, like, a month. I actually ended up cutting this chapter short, just so that I could get it up. Blegh. I hate doing that. **

**Again, I'm sorry!**

**Alright, let's get this over with...**

* * *

_** Destination: Reached**_

* * *

"One more thing." Ugh. The stupid rabbit was talking again. "You'll probably be expected to change once we get to the castle."

"Why is that?" Canada asked.

"Because," The stupid rabbit replied. "There's a ball tonight."

"Really?" America asked. "For real? With like, formal wear and stuff? And dancing?"

"Yes," The stupid rabbit replied. "That is what a ball normally entails. Have you not been to one before?"

"It's not that." America explained. "It's just been a while."

"How long?" The stupid rabbit asked.

America thought for a second. "I think it's been a little over a hundred years since I've been to a real, formal ball." He said.

The stupid rabbit took a double take. "A hundred years?" He asked. "Just how old are you?"

America realized his slip-up. "Um, nineteen?" He voiced his answer as if it was a question. Sure, he _looked_ nineteen, but he was really about five hundred or so. "Haha! The hero was just joking, man! I was at a ball a few months ago!" Now he was lying.

"Oh yeah?" The stupid rabbit asked. "Where was it held?"

"Uh… Netherfield Park?" Now he was just copying from Jane Austen!

"Netherfield Park, eh?" The stupid rabbit mused. "Hmm… Never heard of it! Must be boring! But I can assure you, tonight's ball will be like none other!" The stupid rabbit began to perform strange twirls and hand gestures to emphasize his point. "Surely Vivaldi will be beautiful, but my Alice will be the show stealer, no doubt!"

"Alice?" America asked. "As in, _the_ Alice? From the story? ROCK ON!"

The stupid rabbit gave him an annoyed look. "I have no idea what you're talking about," He said. "But there is only one Alice. And she's adorable!" Again, there were strange hand gestures. He stopped suddenly. "Alright, here we are! Best behaviors everyone! Unless, you actually _want_ to be beheaded. I wouldn't object."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid rabbit's statement. I looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, there was a castle. And boy was it huge. And covered in hearts. Like, everywhere. He led us up the steps, and through the larch archway of the opening. The guards, who were faceless might I add, gave the stupid rabbit a questioning look when they saw Canada carrying me. But they let us through nonetheless.

The stupid rabbit stopped in the parlor. "Stay here." He told us, then started skipping off, shouting. "Vivaldi! We have some guests!"

Canada stood me on the ground between him and America. He and America both stood up straight, brushing off the fronts of their shirts. I looked down at the hoodie. It was dusted with dirt. Whatever. I just shrugged, looking back up.

The stupid rabbit came back into the room, followed by a woman. She appeared to be in her twenties or so. Her hair was a strange purplish color, with huge ringlets pulled into pigtails, and a long fringe pulled down to the sides. Her face was petite and pale. Her eyes had a cold glint, and long lashes. Her mouth, though set in annoyance, had an almost catlike quality. Her outfit was immaculate. She wore a black corset, with a read collar that rose up way high behind her head. Her sleeves puffed at the shoulder, and flowed down her arms. Her skirt was elaborately layered, ruffles everywhere. Hearts decorated every inch. The small crown tied to her head just topped it off.

"This had better be good, Peter." The woman said as she entered the room.

"Oh, it will be…" The stupid rabbit said in response. I couldn't be sure. But it sounded like a double meaning. The stupid rabbit cleared his throat. "May I introduce, her majesty, Queen Vivaldi. Queen Vivaldi, these are… Actually, I don't know their names…"

"Matthew Williams," Canada said as he gave a small bow from the waist. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Alfred F. Jones," America said, also bowing. "Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kumajirou." I said. I cocked my head to the side. "Your hair is weird."

Canada hissed under his breath. "_Kumajirou_," He whispered. Not much different from the way he normally spoke. "_That is not polite_."

The woman simply laughed. "I take it that you are Outsiders?" She asked. "Come along." She led us to a plush room, with red hearts everywhere. She plopped down on one of the big couches. "Tell me, who are you?" She asked. "I mean, not your names. But, who are you?"

"I'M THE HERO!" America exclaimed.

"I'm… Canadian." Canada said quietly.

"I'm a polar bear." I stated.

"Interesting." Vivaldi said. She looked thoughtful for a second, then her head snapped up. "Polar bear? Then, how are you human? You're an Outsider, so you don't have Duties. You shouldn't be able to change."

I simply shrugged in return.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Canada said. "Would you know anything, milady?" I noticed that Canada was being uber-formal. Sucking up, I guess.

"No, of course not." Vivaldi answered. "That sounds way too complicated, we don't know anything." All of us were curious to the 'we' part, but kept quiet. Me, mostly because I wasn't that interested. "Anyways, let's talk about something interesting." Vivaldi continued. "Hmm, how old are all of you?"

"Nineteen." Canada quickly answered before America could shout out his 'real age'.

"I'm nineteen!" America followed.

"And, the young lady?" Vivaldi asked, looking at me.

I thought for a minute. I was always a cub, physically, so I never had to come up with an age. Not like the countries did, as part of their rouge. Thankfully, Canada spoke up before I had to.

"She's sixteen." He said quickly.

"Really?" Vivaldi asked. "Wonderful! She's the same age as Alice! It's so refreshing to have these adorable young girls around! Speaking of which! We're having a ball tonight! We assume that you are coming?" She asked. There was a slight undertone to her voice, and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Well," Canada started, scratching the back of his head. "We would love to milady, but we really need to get home."

"Pish posh, we have plenty of time for that!" Vivaldi responded with a wave of her hand. "You may stay at our castle as long as you need! For now, come to the ball!"

Canada sighed. "Thank you very much for your hospitality," He said politely. "Although, I'm afraid that we don't have the proper attire for a ball."

"We can take care of that." She replied with another wave of her hand. "Just stand over there." She pointed to a spot that was just a few feet away. "One at a time."

Canada sighed(he sure sighs a lot) and stood where she was pointing. She smiled a catlike smile, and clapped her hands. "_Sacre bleu_!" Canada exclaimed as he was quickly enveloped in light. It disappeared after a second, to reveal Canada in a completely different outfit. Rather than his jeans and long sleeve T-shirt, he was now in a tux. It was simple, but fit him rather well. The jacket and slacks were black, and he wore a white dress shirt underneath. He wore a red tie, and a red handkerchief peeked from his breast pocket.

"It's the hero's turn!" America shouted. He stepped forward as Canada came back next to me. He went through a similar process, light flashing quickly, changing his clothes. His tux was similar to Canada's. But rather than the red tie and handkerchief, America's were both blue. "Rock on!" He exclaimed as he came back next to us.

"Now, the young lady." Vivaldi said gesturing to me. I looked at Canada. He nodded in return. I walked over to where she was pointing. As she clapped her hands, I felt as if I were temporarily blinded. I felt fabric move across my body. It was over in a second.

"_Sacre bleu_…" I heard Canada whisper.

"Oh, would you look at that." Vivaldi said, a bit smug. "Come, have a look at yourself. We have excellent taste." She led me to a full body mirror. I was almost surprised at what I saw.

* * *

**AN:**

**And... That's it. Like I said, I cut it a bit. I chopped off about two paragraphs so that it could be a bit of a cliffhanger. **

**Can I get any opinions? I like opinions. They make me happy!**

**Anyways, I should work on writing more. But, I'm working on writing an origina novel(It's on Fiction Press . com), so that is holding quite a bit of my attention. But I will try to work on this one whenever I can!**

**Alright, thanks loves!**

**PS. Please review!**


End file.
